Stormwind Guard Brawl Night : Document
The Stormwind Guard weekly brawl is a sanctioned gambling fundraiser hosted by Sergeant Daniels, of the Stormwind Guard who also serves as Captain of the House of Isenhammer’s household guard who generously backs these events as the bank. The date on which it is held varies depending on favourability, and the brawler’s health and physical state. House Isenhammer will herein be referred to as ‘The Bank’ for the purpose of this document. Any details wanted about the event for those interested in either watching or participating in can contact Endarith of Danielchase through in game whispers or mail. Procedure At the scheduled time, the audience gathers at the selected venue and then take their seats, choosing to socialize if they will with other audience members. The participants of the brawl, herein referred to as the ‘Brawlers’ can choose to socialize with other as well before the fight. Upon the announcement by the Gamesman, the Brawlers are to step forward to announce the brackets in which they will fight their respective co-brawlers and the order of the fights will then be explained by the Gamesman. Before the start of every fight, bets will be called to be locked in where any member of the audience can place a bet up to 100 gold sovereigns on any of the brawlers. Other brawlers may put down bets as well on the condition that it is not on themselves or against their adversary in order to not too overinflate the gold pool. (Bets to be covered down in the next section) Once the bets are locked in for the current bout, the Gamesman gives the signal to begin and the two Brawlers commence their fight. Betting As stated, the maximum amount that can be bet per person per bout is 100 gold sovereigns. The total gold on each of the brawlers and how much gold each audience member put down is noted to make odds. There will always be one brawler more in favour (More gold behind him) then another. In this case, the Bank backs the least favourable of the brawlers to ensure that those who put down their gold can respectfully get it back. The Bank will also handle any deficit in the fund should the favorable brawler win. In the likely chance that the less favorable brawler wins and we are found with a surplus, this surplus is then sent as profit towards the Guard treasury to ensure proper training and arming for the guardsmen of the city. The bets are double or nothing. Should an audience member place 100 gold sovereigns on a Brawler, and that brawler loses, he does not see that 100 gold back. However if that brawler wins, he receives 200 gold sovereigns. His initial 100 gold bet as well as an additional bet. (OOC) Procedure of Fights The fights are done through roles to ensure no god-moding is done to favor one brawler over another seeing as people have gold resting on the fights. PvP Duels can be done, however due to this being a RP server, RP duels take precedence and ultimately, it is up to the brawlers to decide if they wish to PvP duel, and if so, the audience betting must take the responsibility to inspect and assess their perspective brawlers they back. If the duel is done PvP styles, potions, poultices, draughts bandages and healing are allowed, but the brawlers must understand they are not being remunerated for the fight if they do win; therefore any expense on potions and supplies is at their own cost. For RP fights, it is done with a simple /roll 20. Before beginning, both brawlers roll out of 20, the highest roller gets to make the first move. The brawler attacking emotes an ATTEMPT towards the defender stating their attack, damages it could cause as well as location so the defender can properly emote whether they win or lose. (Whispering can be done between brawlers to elaborate the emotes done for a smoother fight.) Following the attacking Brawler’s emote, both brawlers roll out of 20, if the attacker beat the defenders roll, his attack is a hit and the defender must emote accordingly and if the attackers roll is defeated by the defenders, the defender successfully parries the attack. This goes back and forth until either one of the participants gives up or is unable to continue (See below). Whether the attacks on the defendant is a hit or not, it is then the defenders turn to attacks and it is recommended they include their attack in the same emote as their hit they take/block they do. Example: Smith rolled a 10 (Emoted an attack towards Daniels)' Daniels rolled a 14 (Thus Daniels parries it) Daniels skillfully parried the left hook with his forearms, raising them to cover his face. In retaliation, he would '''attempt to quickly grab the assailants forearm and drag him backwards into the boxes behind him, causing him to crash into them if successful.' (Daniels then roll 20 against smith to see if his attack is successful)' Etc… The fight goes on until either of the brawlers has taken five(5) hits. The tally of their current hits is kept in check by the Games master who will periodically announce it, but it is also recommended each brawlers includes it at the end of each of their emotes, thus they should keep in mind how many hits they’ve taken themselves. Weapons Only hand to hand and mixed martial arts are allowed to be used in the fight. This means feet, body, fists, head and any physical martial technique the brawler has at his disposal, though the use of the environment is allowed to some extent (Throwing them into crates, or throwing a barrel that is lying around. Audience Involvement The audience, on the condition that the brawlers continuously parry each other’s attack (And it does happen!), they are permitted to emote an action of throwing a makeshift weapon into the ring which gives a +1 or +2 one-time bonus to an attackers roll. The contestant (If O.K’d by the Gamesman) Must emote them throwing a weapon into the ring like, a plank with a nail, a stick, a bat etc. and emote at which brawler it is intended for. They then roll 20 against the Gamesman. If they beat the Gamesman roll, the weapon is successfully entered into the ring. The audience member throwing in the weapon rolls out of 2 to decide if the weapon gives a +1 bonus or a +2 bonus. Following this, in the confusion of a brawl, either of the brawlers can pick it up or use it by simply rolling 20 against each other. The winner of the role successfully emotes picking up the weapon and gets a onetime use on their next attack. Conclusion of a Fight At the end of a fight when a brawler has taken his five(5) hits, both brawlers shake hands on a well fought match and retire to have their wounds treated by a medic. After this, the audience members who backed the winning brawler come pick up their winnings. Once a betting winner has won back their gold, plus the doubled sum, they can choose to either keep it, or donate it to the Guard treasury as a sign of goodwill, but it is ultimately up to the audience member with the money. Category:Documents Category:Stormwind Guard Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Entertainment Category:Events